1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet tissue dispensers with pivoting hinges and more particularly pertains to pivoting the hinged dowels of dispensers to replace toilet tissue rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet tissue dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet tissue dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting, dispensing and replacing toilet tissue by way of a removable dowel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,003 to Tharp, a toilet paper holder and paper towel holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,054 to Latham discloses a portable paper product dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,678 to Hamm discloses a toilet tissue holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,083 to Tsunetsugu discloses a toilet paper holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,923 to Ulics discloses a commode toilet tissue dispenser.
In this respect, the toilet tissue dispensers with pivoting hinges according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pivoting the hinged dowels of dispensers to replace toilet tissue rolls.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toilet tissue dispensers with pivoting hinges which can be used for pivoting the hinged dowels of dispensers to replace toilet tissue rolls. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.